Frenzy (Bayverse)
Frenzy is a diminutive Transformer that appears in Michael Bay's Transformers. He is much smaller than other Cybertronians and even shorter than most humans. His small size makes him an excellent infiltrator for the Decepticons as he is capable of assuming multiple alt-modes based on carry-sized devices. Frenzy is crafty and sadistic, taking delirious glee from the chaos he causes. He is a master at espionage and sabotage and uses his ability to transform into multiple innocuous devices to sneak into human military and political centres where he will cause as much havoc as possible. History By 2007, a group of Decepticons led by Starscream had arrived on Earth and infiltrated human society. Frenzy had managed to infiltrate the United States Air Force and gained access to Air Force One. While on board, he disguised himself as a CD boombox and went unnoticed by the crew. Sneaking into the plane's lower decks, he was able to hack the U.S. government mainframe and plant a virus, disrupting global communications. Though his digital incursion was intercepted by Maggie Madsen, Frenzy succeeded in acquiring vital data pertaining to the Decepticons' mission: Megatron was on Earth and had found the Allspark, but their exact location remained unknown. Frenzy was then discovered by Secret Service agents and killed them before going back undercover in his boom-box disguise. When Air Force One landed, Frenzy escaped via the landing gear and then rendezvoused with Barricade. He shared his new intel with Barricade, suggesting that they intercept a human designated as "LadiesMan217" who was in possession of an item of interest: a pair of glasses inscribed with Cybertronian symbols. These glasses were believed to hold the coordinates of the Allspark and so the two Decepticons made haste to acquire their target. Two days later, Barricade and Frenzy found Sam Witwicky, the young human known online as "LadiesMan217". When Barricade attempted to capture the human and his girlfriend Mikaela, he was stopped by the Autobot Bumblebee. Bumblebee took the two humans and fled, but Barricade pursued them. He eventually caught up to them and attacked Bumblebee whilst releasing Frenzy to attack the humans. As Frenzy went for Sam, Mikaela grabbed a reciprocating saw from a junk pile and swung at Frenzy, smashing his body to bits. However, Frenzy's head was modular and separated from his mangled body, though Sam then booted the diminutive Decepticon across the junkyard. Frenzy was beaten and humiliated, but still alive. Before Sam and Mikaela left the junkyard with Bumblebee, Frenzy's head scanned Mikaela's cellphone and transformed into a duplicate of it, planting himself inside Mikaela's purse. He remained hidden while Bumblebee took Sam and Mikaela to meet the rest of the Autobots as well as when the kids were taken into custody by Sector 7. When the kids arrived at Hoover Dam, Frenzy saw that both Megatron and the Allspark were being held there. After using the Allspark cube to regenerate his body, Frenzy began thawing Megatron out of his cryogenic slumber and summoned the other Decepticons. As Megatron thawed out, the Sector 7 personnel released Bumblebee from captivity and allowed him and the Autobots to take the Allspark to keep it out of Decepticon hands. As Megatron and Starscream went to assist the rest of the Decepticons in securing the AllSpark, Frenzy remained at the dam to tie up any loose ends. When Agent Simmons, Secretary Keller, Maggie and Glen Whitmann ran to an ancient storage room to try and get a Morse Code message to the Air Force via shortwave radio, Frenzy followed. While Glen jury-rigged outdated machinery to send the messages, Simmons and Keller tried to shoot the diminutive Decepticon. Frenzy made it into the room via the air ducts and sent a series of flying blades at the humans. One, however, ricocheted madly across the room, and took out most of Frenzy's head. With a mutter of "Oh shit," Frenzy collapsed. Following the Battle of Mission City and the shutdown of Sector 7, Frenzy's body was completely disassembled and his modular power components removed, ensuring that no part of him could be reactivated. Agent Simmons would keep Frenzy's head inside a glass display case. Abilities * Modular Nervous System - Frenzy's chassis is composed of numerous modular components, meaning that they can be separated from the main body and continue to function independently. Even when he has suffered seemingly terminal damage, Frenzy has managed to survive so long as his core consciousness inhabits a functional part of his body. Depending on which components remain active, Frenzy is capable of transforming into a number of different alt-modes. * Alt-Modes - Due to his small size, Frenzy can only transform into portable devices small enough to be carried by humans. In the film, he assumed the form of a boombox while his body was fully intact. After having his body smashed, his head was able to transform into a cellphone. * Claws - Frenzy has four arms and two legs which end in clawed digits, making it easy for him to maul victims to death in close quarters. * Chakrams - Frenzy carries a number of razor-sharp metal discs which he uses as throwing weapons. * Twin Automatic Pistols - Frenzy carries twin guns that can fire in three-round bursts. Category:Movie Characters Category:Movie Robots Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Comic Book Robots Category:Toy Robots Category:CGI Robots Category:Video Game Characters Category:Video Game Robots Category:Transformers Category:Bayverse Transformers Category:Decepticons Category:Animatronic Robots Category:War Machines Category:Alien Robots Category:Sentient Robots